The present invention relates generally to image processing systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for placing an arbitrary object into an arbitrary region.
The reuse of objects, e.g., images, files, etc., in image processing and document production applications is commonplace. Graphic objects may be expensive to create or have unique characteristics which are not readily duplicated and, therefore, are desirable to save and reuse. Thus object libraries can be established to foster object re-use among system users. Examples of applications involving objects and object re-use include presentations and marketing. Computer slide show presentations can be enhanced by inserting re-usable objects into the text or outline being presented. Similarly, marketing brochures can be created or revised by selecting a graphic object from a library of objects and placing the object at a predetermined place within the brochure.
The insertion of an object into a region of, e.g., a document, electronic presentation, an image, etc., raises issues of placement and sizing. Consider the exemplary presentation slide 10 shown in FIG. 1(a). Therein, an image 8 fills most of the presentation slide 10 with the exception of region 12. Since this exemplary presentation relates to a discussion of television picture quality, it is desired to insert a graphic of a television 16 (FIG. 1(b)) into the region 12. To insert the television graphic 16 into the region 12 of presentation slide 10, both a size (scale) of the television graphic 16 and a placement location of the television graphic within the region 12 must be determined. Typically, this process is performed manually by an author of the presentation slide 10. However, for applications where, e.g., the presentation slide 10 is a template that is frequently re-used, e.g., with different graphic objects as inserts, it is desirable to automate this process.